War
by Joker6623
Summary: We thought that we had beaten the Helgast. We were wrong. We thought that the Cylons had left after the war. We were wrong again. Now, they're both back and out for blood.


Ok this is my first attempt at a cross over so please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Also, this is a joint written story between myself and Just A Crazy Man so I'd like to recognize him as well. Again, and as always, leave a review and let us know how we are doing! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>In 2311, The Helghan Empire gained a lucrative monopoly over the Alpha Centauri System, controlling both Vekta and Helghan. The corporation also began spreading out to a number of worlds until they had an iron grip over a large portion of the system. By that point, the Helghan Corporation seceded from the United Colonial Nations (UCN) to make their own separate state. During the secession, the Helghan Corporation attacked and seized all ISA military bases across the system. Their corporate fleets destroyed the unsuspecting Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) ships within the system, bringing the entire system under their control.<p>

Fearing that they might begin losing control over all of their outer colonies, the UCN launched a massive counterattack into the Alpha Centauri system. The opening battles were horrendous. The Helghan fleets outnumbered the UCN fleets two-to-one, but the advanced technology of the Inner Colonies helped the UCN decimate the Helghan, but still at a high price. Both sides began taking steep loses, but the UCN was steadily pushing the Helghan back.

Despite their victories in space, the UCN was having a hard time winning on the ground. The Helghan soldiers were tough and determined. That, coupled with their heavily entrenched positions, made it nearly impossible for the UCN and ISA forces to uproot their enemy. After months of bloody ground warfare, the UCN scientist finally finished their secret weapon, a race of intelligent cybernetic machines that would be capable of fighting for the UCN forces. They called their new creation, CYLONS.

The first wave of Cylons hit the ground on the Helghan world of Picon, and only after two weeks of fighting, the Cylons had utterly destroyed the Helghan forces. The Cylon's entrance into the war tipped the scale heavily in to the side of the UCN and ISA and within a few more months, the war was over.

At the end of the war, Helghan was ruined and completely banished from Vekta and all of the outer lying colonies that they owned, save the inhospitable world Helghan. The corporation retreated there to rebuild and start a new life, and in the midst of their hardships a new leader arose, Scolar Vasari.

At the end of the war, the now free thinking Cylons thought they would be hailed as heroes upon their return, and that society would accept them as something more than a machine or a tool. They were wrong. The UCN found a different way for them to serve their human masters. The Cylons became humanity's slaves in the reconstruction of the Alpha Centauri system. After becoming smarter and smarter, the Cylons finally saw how unfairly they were being treated, and all at once rebelled only a year after the war with Helghan was over.

The ISA and UCN found themselves completely overwhelmed by the new threat as the Cylons captured several of the UCN's most powerful warships along with most of the Cylon production factories. Now that the Cylons could fight back in space, and had a nearly unlimited source of soldiers they began a long and bloody war that would last for the next several years.

After the first months of fighting, the UCN realized that it would not be able to win a war in which they were struggling on both the ground and in space. They needed a new weapon that could secure their dominance in space. What the UCN came up with was the _Jupiter_-Class Battlestar. The Battlestars were able to tip the scale in favor of the UCN. One ship in particular became a symbol of hope to the UCN and it was said that its mere presence could turn the tide of battle. They called this ship the _Galactica_.

After four years of war, the UCN and Cylons finally signed an armistice, ending the violence. The Cylons left for unknown space, and the UCN designated the "Red Line", a line which no ships were supposed to cross after the war.

Forty years of peace passed as the UCN and Alpha Centauri ISA rebuilt their system to its former glory, but the peace was an illusion. The Helghan Empire had also rebuilt themselves and was preparing for war against their former enemies. As the ISA and UCN attempted diplomatic options the charismatic leader of Helghan, Scolar Visari, prepared for war. He struck the former Helghan planet of Vekta , the colony considered to be the jewel of Alpha Centauri , with a massive surprise attack that quickly overran the local ISA forces.

However, the ISA did not lie down without a fight. Captain Jan Templar was able to stem the tide of battle help push the Helghan forces off of Vekta . Due to his actions on Vekta , Templar was promoted to the rank of Colonel and given command of the Battlegroup Mandrake for the second wave of the invasion of Helghan. Determined to end the war with the Helghan for good this time, the ISA concentrates their entire force on Helghan.

However, neither the ISA nor the Helghan see the greater threat massing near the outer Colonies, and when they begin to go dark, there isn't anyone to respond to the disappearances. The Children of Humanity are returning home.


End file.
